


They Don't Know You Like I'd Like To

by TwistedAmusement13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Future Fic, Getting Together, M/M, New Year's Eve, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Starting Over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedAmusement13/pseuds/TwistedAmusement13
Summary: This wasn’t a place where Stiles would ever be fully comfortable, no matter how many times Lydia had dragged him to these parties over the years. It happened when they were together but it never stopped happening even now that they’re apart. The only difference now is how much more time Stiles spends alone at the bar instead of with Lydia’s arm wrapped around his.So he’s here, at a swanky New Year’s Eve party, sitting at the bar and nursing another glass of top-shelf whiskey. Lydia is off mingling and chatting away with Manhattan’s elite over who even knows what; she’s in her element at least. This really isn’t where he wanted to be tonight but at least the booze is free.The familiar stranger from his past, yeah, Stiles didn't expect that either.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93
Collections: Stiles Shipping Central Ficlet Exchange





	They Don't Know You Like I'd Like To

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clotpolesonly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolesonly/gifts).



> For clotpolesonly and the prompt "Stackson - reconciliation / starting over". I hope you like it :)
> 
> Title from Almost Touch Me by Maisy Kay, which I never would have found without the help of nineteen95/fxglv3, special thanks for their help! <3

* * *

It was a last-minute decision to come tonight, he had only just settled into his new apartment and office after moving back from London. As he takes a sweeping glance over the attendees in the hotel’s massive ballroom his eyes stop at the lone figure taking up residence at the bar. He hadn’t seen the other since they all parted ways after the shit with Monroe.

But there he is, Stiles Stilinski, and before he’s conscious of the action he’s there, at Stiles’s side and sliding into the seat next to him while calling out his name in greeting.

* * *

Stiles is, admittedly, liquored up and “Jax” slips from his tongue when the man appears beside him. It was a very old nickname, one he hasn’t uttered since they were children, when they used to be friends, but now it feels appropriate again.

Jackson smiles at him, warmer than Stiles can remember, and it makes him smile too.

So they talk and it’s easy, easier than Stiles thinks it has any right to be, but he’s not about to argue about it either. They catch up on everything that’s happened in the years since they last saw each other in Beacon Hills, their triumphs and their defeats, how they came to be at the same bar, at the same party, after being separated by an ocean for so long, both metaphorically and physically.

And Stiles asks because he has to, because although _this_ – whatever it is – feels fragile he has to know for sure. “Can we start over? Can we forget the bad parts of our past and try to build something better, now, instead?”

This is one person that _gets it_ in a way no one else has, no one else could, and Stiles doesn’t want to lose that. He doesn’t want the same antagonistic relationship they had before. Not after listening and talking for hours and catching up with the man Jackson _is_.

Jackson stutters to a stop at Stiles’s question, for a moment he’s worried he’s gone too far, pushed too much too soon. But Jackson smiles and it’s _beautiful_ and Stiles holds his breath in anticipation.

“Yeah, Stiles, I think I’d like that.”

Then Jackson is holding out his hand and leading Stiles to the dance floor. There’re hands on his hips and Jackson is holding him close, swaying their bodies in time to the band's tune.

He’d been unaware of the time since he sat at the bar, but the countdown begins before Stiles feels he’s ready for it. When the countdown reaches ‘five’ Jackson has a hand on his cheek, gently bringing his face up, and when it reaches ‘one’ there are warm lips pressed against his before Jackson pulls away slightly to whisper “Happy New Year”.

Stiles pulls himself together and returns the sentiment and with the liquid courage from earlier is able to ask, “Let me take you to breakfast tomorrow, a date.”

Jackson gives him that smile again and simply says “yes.”


End file.
